kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 572
''' Summary The battle between James Shiba and Saiga Furinji seems to reach its conclusion, with Shiba inside a large crater pressed against the wall. Saiga calmly asks if the fight is over and turns away but Shiba regains his composure and charges towards Saiga, who blocks Shiba's punch with only two fingers and strikes back with a flurry of blows. Saiga compliments Shiba as his attack managed to graze Saiga's hair and he resumes communication with Mikumo. Saiga tells the missile control room to start the countdown and missile silos open as they prepare to launch a missile strike in ten minutes. Shiba gets up once again to fight back but he is easily knocked down and his thoughts go to his disciple Takeda, encouraging them to stop Saiga's plan. Niijima arrives at the control room to find it guarded, and he thinks of a plan to sneak inside. After some thought he thinks of catching the soldiers off-guard by suddenly dancing in front of them and then sneaking past them once they let their guard down. He thinks of the captains of the Shinpaku Alliance who are fighting and relying on him and Niijima resolves to carry out his plan. Unfortunately his plan fails and he is captured, he tries to negotiate for his life but the security leader ignores him and orders to have Niijima killed. As the soldiers slash at Niijima their katanas are suddenly cut and Shigure appears to rescue him. A man within the control room orders the entrance to be sealed off but Shigure blocks the closure with her sword and knocks out the people inside the control room. Niijima goes to a computer and prepares to install the virus and Shigure senses an opponent approaching, just as Saiga arrives and sees that the control room has been breached. Shigure removes her sword so that the wall can close before Saiga reaches them and Saiga is seen focusing his ki onto his fist, as if to break down the wall. Saiga notices something behind him and sees Miu fighting with the Kuremisago disciples. Miu manages to defeat her opponents thanks to her mastery of her dou ki, though she is worn out from the fighting. She notices Saiga standing in front of her just as Kenichi and Kajima arrive, and Kenichi is launched against a wall from Kajima's attacks. Miu stands up to assist Kenichi and Kajima reports to Saiga and calls him "Ichiei-sama", making Miu realize that Saiga is her father. She walks towards Saiga (who tells Kajima to stand down) and he holds his daughter in his arms, then proclaims that he was the one who killed her mother. Kajima senses killing intent from Miu and restrains her just as Saiga dodges a kick from Miu. Kajima asks his master what he should do and Saiga answers that he would not give her special treatment, adding that anyone who gets in the way of their plans have to be killed. Miu is on a rampage as Kajima steps in to fight Miu, who surrounds Kajima with a series of attacks. Kajima commends the quality of Miu's dou ki as he announces that he'll show his ki as well, as he catches Miu leg and slams her into the ground. Kajima exclaims that his dou ki is authentic, pure, and stronger compared to Miu's as he charges towards to defeat her. However Kenichi recovers and slams against Kajima to keep him away from Miu. Although battered, Kenichi takes a stance and prepares to fight against Kajima, saying that he will protect Miu. Characters that Appeared *James Shiba' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Hibiki Kugenin' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Shigure Kōsaka' *'Tōchūmaru' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 2' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 1' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Satomi Kajima''' Navigation Category:Chapters